Ten Things
by owling puppet
Summary: Genos knows that he is perfectly capable of having human emotions. In fact, he can proudly say that there are ten things that he loves. BL/Boy's Love; don't like it, don't read it.
**_Ten Things_**

* * *

 _Genos knows that he is perfectly capable of having human emotions. In fact, he can proudly say that there are ten things that he loves._

* * *

In all his life Genos was perceived to be cool and calculating, and never one to have too many emotions and show them blatantly to everyone around him. But Genos always thought that they were wrong. Genos had quite the number feelings too — he knew because he remembered that when he still had a human body, he was happy when his mother cooked him his favorite meal, he felt disappointed whenever he got a low grade on a quiz he studied hard for (although it was a very rare occurrence), and was terrified and scared when a rampaging cyborg attacked his city and killed his family.

Even until now, Genos firmly believed that he had quite the array of human emotions even though he currently had a robot's body. People would sometimes question him about his real being, and he would simply state that he is a cyborg and that is that. Due to this, people sometimes doubted that he actually had feelings. Sometimes Genos would be close to believing that feelings have been robbed away from him along with his human body, but his teacher never failed to remind him otherwise.

Yes, the teacher whom he lived with now was the one who brought back the human in him. Before, he was cruel and merciless as a cyborg, but ever since he had met his teacher these have been dampened and now he would think twice before crashing a whole building down. His teacher also did errands and household work with him, and in these simple tasks, Genos would feel very human again. Buying groceries, cleaning the room, cooking, washing — these were things Genos had forgotten to do once he had his cyborg body but living with his teacher had reminded him of doing these simple tasks again. And Genos felt much more alive.

Even back then he had feelings, but living with his teacher expanded the range of the emotions within him. He used to only know hatred and revenge but now he knew how to get pissed, to feel embarrassed, to be fearful, and many other more. Despite the long list however, Genos deemed only one emotion of his to be relevant in his daily life.

 _Love._

And although people still do question him about it, Genos knew that he could love.

 **1.**

When Genos would wake up in the morning, the first thing he would usually see is the sunrise. He would then roll over and see Saitama-sensei fast asleep, sometimes muttering inaudible words and twitching around, sometimes merely laying peacefully.

Genos would take the time to watch as the sun carefully shine down on his teacher, marking his features beautifully. He would always observe his teacher's eyelashes which were not too short but not too long either, his nose which was just the perfect size and length, and his lips which looked very soft due to its light pink hue.

He would smile every day, loving how peaceful and beautiful mornings were.

 **2.**

Genos would then get up, put the pink apron on, and prepare breakfast for the both of them, as his teacher usually slept until something or someone wakes him up or it was very late in the morning already. He usually makes rice, fish, and soup, but sometimes he likes to make something else (that his teacher would usually deem expensive) because, "sensei definitely deserves more than just ordinary food every day."

When he is about to finish, he would and wake Saitama-sensei up, and Saitama either wakes up with a mere yawn and/or stretch, or accidentally punches him in his sleep (causing Genos' core to whirr loudly, to which then wakes Saitama up). In some occasions his teacher would already be awake before Genos could finish making breakfast, and he would see Saitama folding their futons neatly and then watch television.

"Saitama-sensei, breakfast is ready!"

The two of them would eat in peace, sometimes making some small talk. Genos would always notice how Saitama-sensei picked up his chopsticks and how he picked up his bowl. And while he ate, he would also notice how his teacher's cheeks would puff up while he was chewing.

Genos always thought that he was very cute.

"Snap out of it, Genos," Saitama would say exasperatedly whenever he caught Genos staring at him while eating. Genos knew his teacher really didn't mind, though. That's just how it always was.

And Genos always loved uninterrupted breakfasts for they were simple and peaceful.

 **3.**

Usually, the two of them merely did their own businesses after breakfast.

Of course this meant that Genos would be doing chores such as washing breakfast plates, doing the laundry, ironing, or cleaning the house. Saitama would do these chores from time to time too, but Genos would usually insist that he wanted to do all of the chores by himself. It's part of his training, he says, but deep inside he wants to do so much for the man that always took care of him and loved him a lot.

Most of the time, Genos would only do his work peacefully while Saitama would either read a book or watch television. Genos would glance at his teacher from time to time then, and he would notice the slow and steady breaths of his teacher, the way his teacher blinked, and how he sat in many different positions.

He would love watching how his teacher moved and acted like any other normal human being.

 **4.**

Sometimes, his teacher becomes very bored, and Genos is very much entertained.

"Genos, I feel like I should be doing something," Saitama-sensei would whine whilst sitting and watching Genos do housework. "Let me do the dishes."

Genos, however, believes in persistence and would hardly ever give those chores up so easily and would continue to wash the dishes while Saitama pouted. While Genos would continue to do whatever he had to do, Saitama would then either sneak up behind him and tackle him with a big hug, or surprise him with a kiss. Any either way, Genos would be extremely pleased and/or embarrassed to the point that Saitama would tease him about the loud whirring of his core. Genos would still try to continue, but Saitama would pull him and get him to stop doing housework for a while.

Genos would allow his mind to forget about chores, because he loved the cuddles and kisses Saitama gave him and deemed these things more important than any other work.

5.

"What's next on the list, Genos?"

Genos was busy staring at an ice cream brand.

"Genos? _Genos!_ "

Genos then snapped out of it. "Yes, sensei?"

Saitama looked at him with a calculating look in his eyes, glancing at the ice cream. He sighed. "What's next on the list?"

"Errrm, it's carrots, sensei," Genos replied, hoping his teacher wouldn't think that he was ridiculous.

Genos' eyes then wondered once more to the ice cream. A few seconds later, he realized what he was doing and literally slapped himself hard to snap out of it. At the slap, Saitama looked at him hardly for a long time, like as if thoroughly searching for something in him. Then after a minute or so, he sighed.

"Let's get some ice cream, shall we?"

Genos grinned appreciatively at his teacher.

Later on Genos would ponder on these kinds of moments and would think that he loved buying the groceries with his teacher, because his teacher loved to spoil him as well.

 **6.**

"Don't die, alright Genos?"

Never in all his life would Genos have thought that he would hear something like. However, here he was battling plenty wolf to demon type monsters and his teacher would always tell him similar words before engaging in combat or whenever he passed by.

This was, is, and forever will be the inspiration in his life.

Genos would think that he would have long died already if it weren't for his teacher, and he knew that he was correct. Even back then, he planned on blasting himself up along with Mosquito Queen and would have continued if Saitama had not been there to slap and kill her.

He had also gotten pretty beat up much more after that, and so his teacher had gotten the habit of telling him to take care of himself during battles. Genos once thought that being reminded all the time would be annoying, but now he would fully appreciate every single time his teacher would tell him to be careful.

In fact, Genos would love how his teacher would show him that he definitely cares, and that he would be upset if Genos hurt himself badly.

 **7.**

Sometimes, however, Genos gets stuck in a battle wherein he would get torn into pieces. Saitama would always save him in the end, and with an exasperated sigh, would carry Genos' head and upper-half torso. "You beat up yourself again, dude," he would say with a small tut, half-exasperated, half-disbelieving. "I thought I told you to be careful."

"He was just too strong, sensei," Genos would usually reply. "Although of course, sensei defeated it in one punch once more, as expected."

Saitama would scratch either his head, his ear, or his temple. Genos would always feel his teacher's disappointment. At first he thought that it was because he wasn't strong enough, but later on figured that it was only because he wasn't careful once more and ended up as metal scraps.

"Come on then, let's get you repaired," Saitama would say as he started finding all of Genos' parts — his arms, legs, lower-torso, etc. — and then bring him to Doctor Kuseno's place.

Genos would always love the feeling of being secure in his teacher's arms as he draped his own arms around his teacher's neck, feeling the slow rocking from his teacher's careful and steady walking.

 **8.**

Genos disliked repairs a lot. Of course, it was necessary as he still wanted to be alive and well enough to seek and destroy the cyborg that killed his first life as a human and also plainly because wanted to be there for Saitama-sensei, so Genos still definitely wanted to be repaired and was eternally grateful to Doctor Kuseno for always doing so.

Why he disliked repairs though, was because this would then mean no Saitama-sensei for three days to two weeks depending on the damage done, and that would mean leaving the man alone in his apartment. Genos would also feel lonely during this period of time even though he still had Doctor Kuseno to talk to, but of course his main concern as always was always his sensei. Genos always believed that his sensei deserved so much for never failing to save the earth with his tremendous strength and never doing this to seek for fame and glory.

When he would get back, there would be people inside his apartment most of the time. Either King would be playing video games or watching television with his teacher and/or Fubuki and her henchmen would be there to still try and persuade his teacher to join them. "Saitama-sensei, I'm back," Genos would always say without fail.

"Ah, welcome back then," his teacher would reply something along those lines with a wave. Accompanied by the greeting too, would be a small smile.

Later on, their visitors would already leave one by one and Genos would love the attention his teacher would give him once they were completely alone.

 **9.**

As they are both enveloped in the night, Genos would feel his teacher — no, his partner — touch him in places that made his head and body pleasantly stir and buzz. The soft, tender touches and the gentle whispers of sweet nothings would heat Genos' mechanical body up and would make him want more as he is slowly driven into ecstatic gratification.

And when Saitama would enter him, they would feel like as if they had fused together, two beings into one. Little bouts of panting and huffing could then be heard along with the steady humming of his inner gears and wires and Genos would feel his core ready to burst at any moment from pure pleasure. Slowly and steadily, the pace would quicken along with their moans and groans, and in one small swoop, they would both be sent over the edge, painting a picture of white bliss.

Words cannot ever describe how Genos loved to have sex with Saitama, because he knew it wasn't merely fucking — it was love-making.

 **10.**

When darkness would envelope the whole city, the moon and stars would never fail to shine down upon them.

As Saitama sleeps, Genos would take the moment to appreciate everything about his teacher-now-partner. He would blink and watch as the filtered light would pass through the windows and shine down on Saitama, and he would start remembering and replaying everything about this man in his mind. From eating breakfast, doing housework, and doing the groceries, to battles and repairs, and having passionate love-making before bedtime, Genos learned to appreciate every single aspect of his current life.

And as Genos would slowly close his eyes and get ready to activate his sleep mode, he knows and is absolutely sure that he loves and will always love Saitama.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

My very first GenoSai/SaiGenos fanfiction. And my first complete fanfiction in _years._

If you guys liked it, loved it, hated it, or just simply have something to say about it, then feel free to leave a comment!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
